


Sensitive Issues

by brokenbeauty



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenbeauty/pseuds/brokenbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a theory about why Haruka doesn't like to bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so hastily thrown together and short and all around shitty, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEET PRINCE RINRIN~~~ This is something I had the idea of for quite a while now, and when I realized AT 10 FUCKING PM that it was Rin's birthday, I decided to write this on the spur of the moment. I will definitely go over this later and make much-needed edits, but for now, I have to get this up before 12 am. (it's like 2:30 am here but oh well, it's still feb 2 somewhere in this world XD)

Thing is, Rin _knows_ it’s a bad idea. Like, the kind of bad idea that could get him sex-embargoed for a week and mercury poisoned from being forced to eat nothing but mackerel for the rest of eternity. But it’s an idea nonetheless, and an idea that’s taken root in his mind is as difficult to dislodge as Haruka on his tail in one of their particularly close-cut races.

But it’s _okay,_ he assures himself, taking a deep breath and trying to do the calming _om_ thing with his exhalation (Rei has been a lot into yoga lately and insists on shoving it down Rin’s throat every time they meet for butterfly practice). It’s okay. He can expunge the prurience from his thought process and pretend that the unholy plan slowly forming in his mind never happened.

 

What he _can’t_ forget is the spark that had animated the limpid blue of Haruka’s eyes when he’d shoved him against the fence all those weeks back, before their race, that had set his heart to pounding and his blood to singing in his veins with a near-forgotten virility, that had forced out his imperious demand through his raging insecurities.

To give him credit, though, he’d done a pretty good job of disregarding it in favor of his preoccupation with besting the electric-blue energy fair and square. That is, until that _same goddamned look_ had resurfaced on the day of that relay, when he’d shoved the other boy to the ground, and broken Rin in all sorts of ways. One glance at it had had his already precarious veneer entirely crumbling away, flushing out in the form of burning, despondent tears.  

Still, all remembrance of that fleeting moment had slipped away in the aftermath of their confrontation, in the dizzy euphoria that had followed the relay, that had possessed him to follow Haruka home and kiss him breathless on his doorstep before asking him to be his. It was only now that things had calmed down some, that Haruka and himself had settled into the groove of their relationship of sorts, that it found its way back into his consciousness to plague him with its treacherous allure.

 _Shit,_ Rin colours in embarrassment before shaking his head. No _way_ is he ever reacting to Haruka like that again. _No way_ is he ever crying like that again, showing himself so weak and vulnerable and _undesirable_ to the person who he wants should desire him the most. No, he has other ways of channelling the feelings that gaze evokes in him, now.

There is, of course, a chance, a _very high_ chance, that this will all go horribly wrong, and they will avoid each other in awkward silence until Makoto swoops in to mediate, clucking like a worried mother hen, but it’s a gamble worth making. He has a theory, goddamn it, and he wants to test it out.

 

“I’m home.”

The monotone of Haruka’s voice rings out across the _genkan,_ and Rin flinches as if he’s been slapped. His palms are suddenly sweaty, his heart beating in tandem with the throb of the pulse at his temples. A shot of fear-induced adrenaline surges through him, and he almost wants to shove all his lascivious thoughts back into the dark pit where they belong and pretend they’re entirely foreign entities, but _then_ the expression that had been on Haruka’s face flashes across his mind and… _oh._ He’d fucking risk Haruka avoiding him for the rest of their lives if it means he has a chance at seeing it again. So he steels himself with all the furtive research he’s done on Samezuka’s public domain backing him, and stalks towards the slim form as it appears in the doorway.

“Well _hello_ there,” he plasters a smirk on his face and leans against the wall, blocking Haruka’s path, while surreptitiously wiping his damp palms on his trackies. “I _missed_ you.”

The other boy just raises an eyebrow at the overt sexuality in Rin’s voice, the pants hanging low on his hips. “I’d gone grocery shopping. For _twenty minutes.”_

 _“Still~,”_ Rin whines playfully, tugs Haruka in by the soft fabric of his t-shirt. “Missed _this.”_

He covers the enticing mouth in front of him with his own, swallowing Haruka’s muffled protest. His racing heart calms some as he lets himself sink into the kiss. This is one thing he’ll never get tired of, Haruka’s kisses. Slow, sensual, excruciatingly drawn out, they feel like plunging deep, deep, deep into the blue of water, and yet somehow not drowning. Maybe because there’s no way he can sink deeper into the extraordinary vortex that is Nanase Haruka.

Haruka is starting to pull away, now, and every nerve in Rin’s body goes into overdrive as the ultramarine irises, fluttering open, come into his field of vision.

 

_It’s now or never._

“The safeword’s red,” he brings his mouth to Haruka’s ear to breathe into it. “Use it if you really need me to stop.”

“Rin, wha—,” Haruka’s confused exclamation is abruptly cut off when Rin tackles him to the ground, pinning his body beneath his own and reclaiming his hips in a kiss, a _Rin_ kiss, all teeth and tongue, to stop him from finishing that sentence. His lips curl into a smirk at how Haruka fights him for dominance, tooth and nail.

 

_Not this time._

“Off,” he rasps out, already breathless as he rucks up Haruka’s t-shirt. Now that he’s dropped the bomb, he’s itching to actually put his plan into action.

“Rin, _wait,_ let me at least put these away,” strong arms push Rin off as Haruka gathers up the dropped bag of groceries, heading to the kitchen to stock them in the cupboard as Rin watches the sway of his hips in aroused exasperation. After an eternity, the cupboard door clicks shut, and the pad of feet alerts Rin to Haruka’s return.

“Now then,” the Haruka that appears in the doorway wears an expression completely different from just moments before, and his blown pupils and the almost imperceptible smirk playing at the corners of his mouth make Rin shiver. _God,_ that look makes him want to bend over and spread his legs for the other boy, beg him to take him fast and hard.

 

 _That fucking_ tease, _he’s doing it on purpose._

_But not today._

“I do believe we were just getting somewhere interesting,” Rin supplies, and Haruka just turns around and begins to walk in the direction of the bedroom.

 

Well, that’s as much of an invitation as he’s ever going to get.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nghh… Rin…”

By some miracle of nature, Rin’s finally managed to get Haruka underneath him, face scrunched up in pleasure, hips twitching up greedily into the hot suction of his mouth. It’s a sight to see, the strained gasps and sharp hitches of breath and the flush high on his cheeks that are the only signs of Haruka’s slipping control. The tense quivering of his body, and the hands fisting the sheets are all so _sexy_ they should be illegal. But he’s saying something now, and Rin forces his lust-clouded mind to clear enough to catch it.

“… _dirty, Rin, don’t…”_

“Oh?” Rin pulls off, catching his breath, his arms still firmly pinning Haruka down by the hips. “It’s _dirty_ now, is it? Maybe you just don’t want me to see you like this, Haru, practically spreading your legs and _begging_ for my mouth, that’s why you’ve never let me do this before.”

He displaces the guarding hand to push three fingers into Haruka’s mouth, trying not to smirk in satisfaction when he instinctively coats them in saliva.

“Well, guess what, Haru,” Haruka gasps, jolts, tries to twist away and flip them over when Rin nudges a spit-slick digit at his entrance. “I’m about to make you _even dirtier.”_

“Rin, what are you— _ahh!”_ the exclamation dies out in a moan when Rin abruptly pushes a finger inside, Haruka reaching down to grip his wrist. “You know I don’t—,”

“If you hate it, you know your word,” Rin cuts him off, twisting his finger deeper. He knows Haruka doesn’t like taking it, doesn’t like his prostate stimulated directly because of how sensitive it is, courtesy of an awkward attempt at him topping which had only ended in mutual frustration. But what Rin has started to consider, in light of his recent epiphany, is whether Haruka hates it, or whether he likes it _too much._

And he’s determined to find out, once and for all.

So he hooks his finger experimentally, and smirks at the cry Haruka lets out.

“Not there, Rin!”

Really, once you knew how to do it, it was almost too easy to elicit all kinds of lewd sounds from Haruka’s tantalizing mouth.

“You mean right… _here?”_ Rin pushes back in with two, curling them to brush at the same spot, and Haruka _screams._ “So I was right. You _do_ like it.”

“No, no, Rin, stop it, _stop,_ I’m—,” one of Haruka’s hands is still at Rin’s wrist, trying to pull it away from him as he scissors his fingers unforgivingly. When he adds a third, his cries grow almost unintelligible, a swirling maelstrom of pained pleasure. “I’m c—!”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, doesn’t have to, before he’s arching, going painfully silent as ropes of white spatter his stomach.  

 

“…Woah,” Rin says, in awe, after a silent moment. “That’s… a lot.”

“Shut _up.”_

Something in Haruka’s voice makes his head jerk up towards him, and Rin’s eyes widen at the lust clouding his expression, at the dark smolder of indigo. “ _Shut up and fuck me.”_

“ _Already?”_ the shock barely registers before he’s being yanked up the bed, before his mouth is roughly being sealed shut with Haruka’s. “Are you serious?”

The only reply Haruka deigns to make to that is a downright _salacious_ motion of his hips against Rin’s, which reminds him of his own, painful hardness. Almost reverently, he guides the tip of his leaking erection to Haruka’s pulsating entrance. They both gasp in unison at the first brush of the sensitive skin, and then Rin starts pushing in, drinking in every play of emotion on Haruka’s face, like the shift of clear seawater over sand.

“ _Fuck_ you drive me insane,” he groans out, the blindingly tight heat sucking him in deeper and deeper. He has to stop, gather himself at least three times in the course of the action to stop himself from coming on the spot. The slowness of his movements gives them both time to adjust, and by the time he’s fully inside, all traces of pain have left Haruka’s features.

“I’m gonna move,” he mutters out, tentatively bucking his hips. He has to close his eyes and bite his lip to stifle a moan, then, because the scorching pressure is so _good,_ so all-consuming, and he can’t help another thrust of his hips, and _another,_ until he’s built up a steady rhythm. It would be so _easy_ now, to just plunge wildly into the slow burn and chase down his orgasm, but he knows what he has to do first.

On a particularly hard thrust, he angles his hips and is rewarded by a loud cry from underneath him. He keeps the angle as he hitches up Haruka’s legs over his shoulders, spreads them obscenely wide just to see the embarrassed flicker in his eyes.

“Rin, _don’t!_ Stop… doing such dirty… things,” he gasps out, the effect of the chastiment somewhat ruined by the way his voice breaks on each thrush, and how he gets louder the harder Rin thrusts.

“I’m not the one who’s lewd, Haru,” Rin replies, licking at a trail of sweat beading on Haruka’s neck, brushing his fingers over the place they were joined, drinking in the full-body shudder that coursed through him at the action. “You _like_ it. Look at that. Right to the _hilt_.”

“Sh—shut up… _nngh!”_

What with Haruka’s indecent moans, his hands clawing a trail down Rin’s back, and the same burn that had irrevocably reeled Rin in back in his eyes, the redhead is hard-pressed to hold back any more. So he _doesn’t,_ lets his hips slam into his lover on pure instinct, bites harsh bruises into the delicate skin of his neck, and revels in Haruka losing himself to hedonistic pleasure.

“Oh _god,_ Rin, it’s too intense, too _much,_ I can’t hold it in—,” Haruka’s keens are escalating to full-blown cries now, and Rin loves every _second_ of it, wants to see _just_ how loud he can make him. “I’m going to come; I’m going to _come.”_

“Do it, Haru,” Rin moans hotly into his ear, feeling his own restraint snapping. “ _Come for me.”_

The _noise_ Haruka makes at that, the choked-off scream as he feels the wetness of come against his abdomen has the waves of Rin’s own orgasm drawing up before crashing, full-force, into him, making his hips stutter before he fills Haruka with pulsing waves of his release.

 

And if he’d breathed out a covert _I fucking love you_ into the skin of Haruka’s collarbone in the throes of his release, no one had to be any the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU LEAVE A COMMENT I SWEAR I'LL KISS YOU


End file.
